Daiyaverse
by Nod D. Beilschmidt
Summary: Mundo Omegaverse. M-preg lógicamente. Feels y final fleiz. Pareja: [MiyuSawa] La historia ya NO será de multiparejas, únicamente será entre Miyuki y Sawamura.
1. Chapter 1

**Daiyaverse**

* * *

Esta es una historia Omegaverse de multiparejas.

Suplico leer las advertencias antes de comenzar a leer la historia.

Cosas que encontraran:

*M-preg - Si te altera y disgusta el embarazo en hombres, entonces esta historia no será de tu agrado.

*Auto-lubricación en hombres. Específicamente en omegas y en betas.

*Sexo explícito. [18+]

*Nudos.

*Pueda que los personajes sean un poco ooc, para adaptarlos mejor a la historia. Esto lo digo en este momento porque será la primera vez que escriba un Omegaverse, sin embargo trataré de no salirme de sus personajes. Esta advertencia va en caso de que me vea obligada a cambiar algo para que encaje.

*Recuerden, es una historia AU( alternative universe)- omegaverse. Repito: no lean si les desagrada el m-preg.

*Final feliz. Sí, si deseas un final feliz este es tu lugar. No habrá muertes ni mutilaciones. ¿No es lo tuyo? Pues hay más fan fictions que leer en el sitio.

Parejas:

Pareja principal: [Miyuki x Sawamura]

Resto de parejas: [Kuramochi x Ryosuke] [Furuya x Haruichi] [Itsuko x Mei][Carlos x Shirakawa][Tetsuya x Jun][Sanada x Raichi] [Okumura x Seto] [Kanemaru x Tojo]

Estas son las parejas por el momento, no sé si añada otra más adelante, así que sólo me enfocaré en ellas de momento. Y no, no me gusta el Chris x Tanba. He tratado que me guste esta pareja, y aún sigue sin gustarme. No la pidan por favor, al menos no hasta que yo dé luz verde(?).

Iré desenvolviendo la historia de cada uno, no quiere decir que no vaya haber interacción entre personajes, sólo que cada una tendrá su momento.

Cualquier duda, pregunten.

Ahora, adelante.

* * *

En un modesto apartamento en el centro de Kyoto, un niño de once años jugaba en el pasillo del segundo piso del edificio.

Lamentablemente era el único niño del edificio, por lo que jugaba a solas con su pelota de béisbol. Lo hacía a pesar de las constantes quejas de los vecinos, pues solía quebrar las ventanas en un promedio de cinco a ocho veces al mes.

Siempre metía en problemas a sus padres porque siempre tenían que comprar nuevas ventanas para reponerlas. Sin embargo, no solían reprenderlo tan furiosamente puesto que, sentían remordimiento por no poder jugar con él gracias a sus trabajos.

Y obviamente ese día no era la excepción, Sawamura Eijun, el niño problemático; lanzó la pelota a través de la ventana. Por fortuna esta vez estaba abierta, el joven se inclinó para ver donde había caído el esférico, cuando vio que un niño de edad similar acariciaba su cabeza por un repentino golpe del cielo.

Sawamura se sorprendió al verlo, sus pequeños orbes destellaron de la emoción al verlo, aunque sabía que también estaba en problemas.

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras del edificio, tratando de no caer gracias a sus cortas piernas.

Al estar afuera del lugar, trató de recuperar el aliento. No obstante, el otro niño ya no estaba y tampoco su pelota. Era la única que tenía. La buscó y la buscó, pero fue inútil al final. No había señal de ella. Sus ojitos se empaparon de tristeza. Apunto estaba por derramar la primera lágrima, cuando él ya estaba en el suelo, lloriqueando del dolor que le punzaba en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Vio que su pelota estaba rodando el suelo, alguien se la había lanzado.

"Jajajaja, apuesto a que fuiste tú quien me la habías lanzado. Dolió, ¿sabías?" Dijo el niño desconocido, quien estaba por la entrada del edificio.

Sawamura frunció el cejo, aún lagrimeando del dolor. Cogió la pelota y se puso de pie, aspiró la candela de moco que le colgaba de la nariz. "¡Y-yo no fui! ¡B-bien, quizás si fui, pero no fue a propósito!" Gritó llorando. Apretaba los ojos con fuerzas, pero luego los abrió y vio al niño de lentes. Éste sonreía ampliamente, obviamente disfrutaba ver su dolor.

"¿Acaso eres un omega para llorar así? Deberías de ver tus mocos saliendo, jijijiji."

"¡Calla! ¡Yo seré un alfa!"

"Jajajaja, entonces deja de llorar."

Sawamura cerró su boca, pero aún sollozaba. Mientras que el otro niño le miraba con sospecha.

"Ya, ya, puedes llorar. Sólo bromeaba." Dijo al empezar andar en dirección a Eijun. Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del otro sin dejar de sonreír. Sawamura talló sus ojos, las lágrimas aún salían de las fuentes de sus ojos.

"¿Y quién eres?" Preguntó Eijun entre sollozos.

"Miyuki Kazuya, seré tu nuevo vecino. Nos trasladamos temprano el día de hoy."

Los sollozos y lágrimas de Sawamura cesaron al escuchar tal grata noticia. Finalmente habría otro niño con qué jugar y ya no se sentiría tan solo. "¿E-en serio? ¿Y serás mi amigo?"

Miyuki sonrió de lado, dándole la espalda. "Hmmm no lo sé, no sé si me gustaría tener un amigo llorón."

"¡¿Ah?! ¡N-no soy llorón! No estaba llorando, es solo que hoy tomé mucha agua y tomé tanta que empecé a sacarla por los ojos gracias a la caída." Se excusó Eijun con un notable puchero.

Los hombros de Miyuki temblaban por la risa contenida, esa excusa era la más tonta que había escuchado, pero había ternura en ella.

"Hmmm, entonces lo pensaré." Encogió los hombros sin encararlo. Miyuki se fue corriendo al interior del edificio, dejando a Sawamura con la duda.

Sawamura tenía tantas preguntas sobre el nuevo vecino, realmente quiso detenerlo, pero no quería obligarlo.

Otro día más para jugar a solas. Tenía muchas expectativas e ilusión por Miyuki. Inclusive le gustó el nombre y su actitud a pesar de la crueldad de haberle golpeado con la pelota.

El sol del verano se escondió otra vez y Sawamura se apresuró en ir al apartamento, sus padres estarían a punto de llegar. Tenía mucho de qué contarles, y ese mucho era su nuevo amigo. Bueno, él ya daba por sentado que sería su _amigo_.

Esperó a la cena para contarles. Y cuando ésta llegó, Eijun sonreía de oreja a oreja, algo que le pareció sumamente extraño a sus padres. Comúnmente lo encontraban sin expresión, ambos instintivamente supusieron que pasó algo bueno para que su pequeño retoño estuviera así.

"Hm, ¿nos dirás qué pasó hoy? Estas muy sonriente." Hizo notar la madre. Eijun asintió emocionado, moviendo sus cortas piernas de atrás hacia adelante.

"Hoy hice un nuevo amigo. Hoy llegaron unos nuevos vecinos al apartamento del tercer piso. Su nombre es Miyuki Kazuya, usa lentes y corre muy rápido."Explicó haciendo ademanes.

Los padres de Sawamura sonrieron por la grata sonrisa. "Oh, entonces después de la cena iremos a conocerlos y a darles la bienvenida. Así que termina tu plato de comida y luego ve a cambiarte. Estás sucio." Señaló su madre con un palillo.

Sawamura sintió una emoción que simplemente no cabía en el comedor. Lo vería otra vez, por lo que tendría que presentarle su juguete favorito. No dudó en asentir e inclusive devoró por completo toda su comida. La madre quedó fascinada porque nunca había pasado ni con el pastel de su cumpleaños.

Mientras Eijun se alistaba de prisa, los padres se quedaron en la cocina preparando una pequeña canasta con frutas y decidiendo cual botella de sake les llevarían, y mientras lo hacían empezaron a charlar.

Eijun había terminado tan rápido de cambiarse, que ya estaba a punto de unirsele a sus padres, pero se quedó tras la puerta al escuchar algo curioso.

"... Es seguro que Sawamura será un omega. Muy pronto tendrá doce años y he notado que no muestra una actitud de alfa." Dijo la madre.

"No es seguro, podría ser un beta. Y, dado al comportamiento de hoy, al parecer le gustó mucho el nuevo niño..."

Eijun se apoyó contra la pared, pensando en lo que habían dicho sus padres. En la escuela había una materia especializada para educarlos sobre su sexualidad.

En el mundo existían tres clases de personas: los alfa; quienes se encargaban de cuidar a los omegas y de preñarlos para construir una familia.

Los omega; quienes eran considerados débiles por su condición por algunos alfas. También eran quienes quedaban preñados.

Los beta; quienes podían hacer el papel de cualquiera dependiendo de la circunstancia, aunque no eran comunes.

Y todo esto sin importar su género, por lo que no era raro ver a un hombre embarazado en su sociedad.

Tanto los alfa, beta y omega son consientes de su condición hasta los quince, donde ya manifiestan un gusto específico por medio del aroma. Únicamente aquellos aromas que los vuelven locos de amor podrán ser compatibles. Aunque no les puede eximir de tener coito sólo por placer.

Sawamura reflexionó sobre lo que le dijo Miyuki en la mañana. Él siempre ha creído que será un alfa y que simplemente lo estaban juzgando sin conocerlo, pero apenas tenía once y, aún faltaban varios años para llegar a los quince.

Infló las mejillas, pero tuvo que dejar escapar el aire al escuchar que sus padres se acercaban. Corrió a la sala a esperarlos.

En menos de cinco minutos la familia Sawamura estaba frente a la puerta de los nuevos vecinos.

Eijun estaba inquieto, se balanceaba sobre sus talones, traía consigo su juguete predilecto y desde ya deseaba presumirlo.

Cuando la madre de Miyuki abrió la puerta, los recibió con una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches, venimos a darles la bienvenida." Dijo la madre de Eijun, quien jalaba desde ya el cuello de la camisa del menor porque quería entrar sin permiso.

Miyuki, curioso de ver a los visitantes, apareció tras la pierna de su madre mientras comía una jugosa manzana. Sonrió para Eijun, y de inmediato los padres de éste se percataron de la nueva presencia.

"Pasen adelante." Se hizo a un lado la mamá de Miyuki, quien obviamente se fijó en el inquieto Eijun. "Mientras vamos a la sala y les presento a mi esposo, los niños pueden ir a jugar." Empujó gentilmente a Miyuki por la espalda. "Así que ve a tu cuarto y jueguen un rato." Añadió.

Los niños no lo dudaron dos veces, Miyuki dirigió a Sawamura a paso ligero a su cuarto. No creyó que vería al niño llorón tan rápido.

"Al menos no vienes llorando." Dijo al cerrar la puerta de su habitación tras él.

Eijun infló las mejillas y encaró a Miyuki. "¡Es tu culpa! Esa pelota dolió, hmp." Señaló con el dedo índice.

Miyuki otra vez rió, ondeando una mano. "Eso mismo puedo decir yo... ¿Y qué traes en las manos, por cierto?" Interesado, estiró el cuello para ver si alcanzaba a ver algo, pues Sawamura escondía su juguete tras la espalda.

"E-es... un soldado de juguete. Pertenece al shogunato. Es genial. Tiene una espada de verdad y un casco." Dijo con orgullo, mostrando finalmente su preciado juguete favorito.

"¿Shogunato? Waaaa, eso es genial." Dijo maravillado el niño de lentes.

"¿Verdad que si?"

"Claro, ¿y qué es el shogunato?"

"Hm, no sé." Respondió Eijun, hizo un puchero. No esperó que le preguntasen eso. "Mi padre sabe, yo sólo sé que él me lo dijo."

Kazuya resopló. "Bueno, no importa. Juguemos. Yo tengo un soldado americano." Propuso antes de propinarle otro mordisco a su fruta.

Mientras jugaban y sus padres charlaban en la sala de estar, a Eijun le entró curiosidad por saber más sobre Miyuki. "¿Y vas a la escuela? ¿A cuál? Y también, ¿a qué grado vas? ¿Prácticas deporte? ¿Te gusta el béisbol?-"

Los labios de Sawamura fueron sellados por una almohada en la cara. Si Miyuki no lo detenía, se le olvidarían todas las preguntas.

"Te quedarás sin aire si sigues hablando." Señaló con su soldado en la mano.

"L-lo siento..." Hizo un puchero.

El otro gruñó, pero sonrió al final. "Apenas nos mudamos hoy, pero el lunes comenzaré clases en la escuela más cercana y como yo no lloro, pues soy mayor que tú obviamente. Muy pronto cumpliré doce, así que oficialmente soy un hombre maduro." Dijo muy orgulloso.

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Sawamura, muy emocionado y con ojos destellantes. No dudó en creerle a su nuevo amigo.

"Claro, otros años más y tendré quince y podré tener un omega."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Tú podrías ser el omega." Sacó su lengua.

"¿Ah? Simplemente lo sé, como sé que tú serás omega." Se ajustó las grandes gafas, sonriendo.

"Tsk, mejor dime si te gusta el béisbol. La pelota que te golpeó hoy era de béisbol, porque me gusta el béisbol. A veces mi padre me lleva al parque y juego béisbol con otros niños, ¿te gustaría? ¿Y qué posición te gusta? A mí la de pitcher. ¿Y te gustaría jugarlo profesionalmente cuando seas grande? Porque yo seré una estrella, ¿y-?"

Esta vez un peluche fue a parar contra la cara de Eijun. Miyuki no sabía cómo detener esa rápida lengua.

Sawamura mordió su labio inferior, reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar, porque no sabía cómo detener su curiosidad y no quería espantar al nuevo vecino. Miyuki parecía muy genial y no quería perder a un amigo que aún no es su amigo.

El chico mayor rodó los ojos, resopló al ver un Sawamura soportando sus ganas de hablar.

"Te responderé a todo: sí, o algo así. Ya ni recuerdo, pero simplemente no hables rápido, un día de estos te morderás la lengua."

"¡Lo siento!"

"No grites..."

"¡Lo siento otra vez!"

Miyuki dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

 **X-X**

El día lunes llegó, se había corrido el rumor de que en la escuela de Sawamura, llegaría un nuevo estudiante, o más bien Eijun se había encargado de hacer conocer las buenas nuevas por todas partes. Habló maravillas de su nuevo vecino, y de lo bien que se habían llevado.

Eijun hasta había llegado temprano para saludarlo, pero no lo vio. Tuvo que ir a su salón de clases un poco decepcionado después de que la campana de la escuela sonase. Como no iban al mismo grado, no iba a ser fácil verlo regularmente.

El asiento de Eijun estaba situado a la par de los ventanales. De vez en cuando dirigía su atención hacia afuera, esperando ver un cabello de Miyuki tan siquiera. No tuvo que esperar mucho, vio que Miyuki venía corriendo con una tostada de pan untada con jalea en la boca.

Eijun sonrió, y Miyuki ondeó una mano, saludándolo antes de desaparecer de su vista. No lo podía creer, Miyuki lo había saludado.

 ** _Me pregunto si los lentes lo hacen lucir genial._**

Desde ya estaba impaciente por salir al receso.

El tiempo de las tres primeras horas de clase pasó, y Sawamura no hizo más que correr para ir con Miyuki, dejando a sus compañeros de curso quienes querían jugar béisbol. Ellos se cuestionaron la rareza de que Sawamura faltara a un solo juego de béisbol.

Eijun no hizo más que deambular por los pasillos, buscando en todas las secciones de los salones en los que podría estar Miyuki.

No lo pudo encontrar.

Él estaba tan emocionado e inclusive llevaba su única pelota de béisbol consigo para jugar con él.

De un momento a otro, se halló en la esquina de uno de los pasillos, prácticamente no había alumnos rondando el lugar. Elevó su pelota, jugueteando con ella, decidió que era mejor volver con sus compañeros, pero cuando se dio la media vuelta, un grupo de chicos no mayor de trece años estaban tras él. Eran tres en total.

Eijun ladeó la cabeza; y cuando apenas dio el primer paso para pasar de largo, el más alto de ellos, agarró al menor del cuello, acorralándolo contra la pared. El menor gimió de dolor, frunciendo el cejo. "¿Y tú que quieres? Suelta..." Sus labios fueron sellados por la mano libre del agresor. Éste sonrió maliciosamente. "Calla mocoso. Hiciste mal en venir por acá, hoy tendrás tu merecido."

Un coro de varios 'sí' por parte de los otros dos hicieron eco.

"Lo golpearás, ¿verdad Kaito?" Dijo uno de los observadores. "Este territorio nos pertenece y no permitimos mocosos por aquí." Agregó, viendo de mala manera a Eijun. Éste aún forcejeaba por escapar, pero sentía que las fuerzas se le escapaban gracias a la presión en su cuello.

"Hm, usualmente haría eso, pero mira esa cara y esos grandes ojos. Me pregunto si se verá bien llorando mientras me lo follo."

"¿Q-qué? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Quieres violarlo? Te meterán preso por violar a un omega." Dijo el otro sujeto presente.

"Pft, ya lo dijiste: un omega. Pero este mocoso aún no tiene aroma, así que-"

"¡Da igual! Pretendes violarlo y es un niño, nos meteremos en serios problemas, idiota." Dijo el otro, quien tampoco estaba de acuerdo.

Eijun al escuchar eso, empezó a derramar lágrimas. La pelota que sostenía en la mano, cayó al suelo, saliendo del borde de la esquina.

"Ustedes no dirán nada, ¿de acuerdo? Si no delataré que han golpeado a otros niños y serán expulsados también."

"P-pero..." Dijeron los otros dos al unísono, viéndose las caras. Se limitaron a asentir.

El tipo grande usó un pañuelo para amordazar a Eijun, y siguió haciendo presión en su cuello. Deslizó el cierre de su pantalón y... Un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo despabilar. La pelota de Eijun había sido la culpable.

"¡Me dan asco! Se atreven a atacar a un niño indefenso." Dijo Miyuki, rechinando su dentadura por la furia.

Sawamura al verlo, derramó más lágrimas, estaba feliz por verlo y avergonzado porque sus pantalones estaban a medio bajar. Nunca pensó en verse en semejante situación con Miyuki.

"¡Maldito! ¿Quién te crees para golpearme? ¿Acaso es tu omega?" Dijo burlón el agresor. Los otros tipos explotaron en carcajadas.

"¡Así es! ¡Así que déjalo tranquilo!"

Sawamura se quedó en blanco al escuchar semejante mentira.

"Bueno, entonces ven acá, grandote." Provocó el chico alto.

Miyuki no lo dudó dos veces para abalanzarse sobre el sujeto, quien se vio obligado a dejar caer a Eijun, quien cayó tembloroso al suelo. El pequeño terminó por desmayarse.

 **X.X**

"Al parecer está despertando, Miyuki." Dijo el compañero que acompañaba al de lentes en la enfermería.

Kazuya reaccionó, pestañeando. Él estaba sentado al costado de Eijun.  
Éste abrió sus casi doradas esferas lentamente. "¿M-Miyuki?" Se sentó de golpe.

Cuando vio al chico mayor, otra vez volvía a derramar lágrimas. No sólo lo hacía porque aún estaba asustado, sino porque Miyuki tenía muchos parches en la cara y brazos, así como moretones en la piel. Lo habían lastimado por su culpa.

"Tsk, ¿otra vez a llorar? ¿Ves Kuramochi? Te dije que lo haría."

¿Kuramochi?

Eijun desvío sus húmedas orbes al otro costado, sentado en una silla estaba otro niño muy peculiar.

"No llores, y dale las gracias a Kuramochi. Ambos te buscábamos en el recreo, y fue él quien avisó a los profesores cuando me vio pelear."

Sawamura hizo una reverencia, agradeciendo entre sollozos.

Kuramochi sonrió. "Vaya que sí es un llorón, Miyuki."

El de lentes asintió.

"Siento ser un llorón." Masculló Eijun, manteniendo la cabeza baja.

"Ya, ya. Esos tipos ya fueron expulsados y estás relativamente bien." Comentó Kuramochi.

Sawamura echó un vistazo con el rabillo del ojo a Miyuki nuevamente, tal vez él sí estaba bien físicamente hablando, pero Kazuya no y eso no hacía que sus ánimos mejoraran.

La puerta de la enfermería crujió al ser abierta, los tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia allí. La enfermera de la escuela venía a ver a Sawamura.

Hizo otro chequeo para la psicóloga de la escuela, pues con lo que sucedió, no deseaban que un niño y alumno tuviera algún trauma psicológico.

Luego volvió con Miyuki, le dijo que volviera a descansar en la otra cama que estaba próxima a la de Sawamura.

Kuramochi tuvo que retirarse y volver a clases, quedando Sawamura a solas con Miyuki después de que la enfermera volviera a su consultorio.

Sawamura sentía un ambiente tenso, o quizás sólo era su imaginación, pero Miyuki no pronunciaba palabras.

"Te preguntarás por qué estaba yo allí-" Murmuró Sawamura. Miyuki resopló. "Obviamente me buscabas."

El moreno hizo un puchero, claro, Miyuki es un sabelotodo al parecer. "... Exacto. Lo siento, por mi-"

"Hm, sí, por tu culpa ya lo decidí."

Eijun pestañeó varias veces, no entendiendo a lo que se refería el chico mayor. "¿Decidiste? ¿El qué?"

"Serás mi _omega_."

Eijun frunció el cejo, Miyuki sí que era confiado e insistente. ¿Cómo estaría seguro que sería un alfa cuando llegara a la edad de quince años? Además, también suponía que Eijun sería un omega desde ya. Algo en lo que Sawamura no estaba de acuerdo, pero que ahora, al verlo, lo aceptaba.

Kazuya se puso de pie, fue a sentarse otra vez a un costado del moreno. "Es en serio. Cuando sea más grande podré protegerte. Esta vez me vencieron, pero prometo ser un buen alfa." Expresó, decidido.

Sawamura escaneó cada facción de Miyuki, realmente estaba decidido. No pudo evitar apenarse.

"Pero sólo si yo me convierto en omega, de otra manera yo seré quien te proteja."

Miyuki estalló en una carcajada.

* * *

Reglamento Omegaverse:

Hay reglas generalizadas y cada autor es libre de usarlas como le plazca, así que atención a mi reglamento.

Sufrí pensando. XD

Aún no termino de pensarlas, pero las iré agregando en cada capítulo si es posible.

Por si no les ha quedado claro:

Las personas se dividen entre alfas, betas y omegas.

Alfa : quien tiene el rol de proteger y cuidar al omega, o beta. Éste último no es común puesto que generalmente el alfa tiende a tener una atracción más fuerte al omega. Además, los betas no son tan comunes.

Beta : quien puede cumplir el rol de un alfa u omega dependiendo del caso. El beta es una excelente opción para la mujer alfa. Eso será explicado más adelante.

Omega : quien cumple el rol de tener a los hijos, sea mujer u hombre. Puede emparejarse con un alfa o un beta.

Heats o época del celo: elegí que la época del celo fuera una vez al año. Esto siempre queda a consideración del escritor, por lo que fue mi opción que quedara así, dado a que sería molesto para los torneos de béisbol que la tuvieran cada tres o seis meses -como generalmente hacen otros autores-.

El sexo por placer siempre se puede tener, independientemente de la época del celo.

Los humanos se convierten en alfas, betas u omegas al llegar a la edad de quince años, exactamente cuando empiezan el primer año de bachillerato.

Hasta aquí con todo.

Sé que me tardé en escribirlo, pero el arranque de una historia no es sencilla a veces, y como no había visto el anime desde tiempos ancestrales... XD

En fin...

Si tienen dudas, pregunten. Espero sus impresiones del primer capitulo, en serio espero saber de ustedes esta vez. e é

Y quisiera agregar de pareja a Umemiya y Nao, pero no sé si ustedes opinan lo mismo. Me encanta. C:

De todas formas, muchas gracias por leer, likes, favoritos y reviews. Thanks a lot!

Nos leemos pronto. x3


	2. Chapter 2

**Daiyaverse 2**

* * *

 _ **NUEVA ADVERTENCIA**_ :

Siento decir que habrá un pequeño cambio de planes y de ante mano suplico mil disculpas. Tenía planeado que los personajes jugaran béisbol, pero siento que he tomado mucho ese recurso en mis historias, así que no habrá tal cosa en la historia. No obstante, ellos seguirán gustando del béisbol como aficionados y cada uno de ellos eligerá una carrera profesional distinta y a su gusto. Bueno, aquellos que opten por una.

Espero no decepcionarlos y la regla de la época del celo se mantiene igual, una vez al año.

Gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

El joven moreno tragaba su delicioso y sencillo desayuno como si no hubiera mañana, ningún pancake sobrevivía a la abrumadora rapidez con la que era devorado, así mismo el té de frutos rojos que también desparramaba de la comisura de su boca.

Los testigos que le veían comer fieramente lo hacían con asombro porque no le habían visto comer de esa forma desde hace tiempo.

El joven estudiante ni siquiera veía a sus padres, ni los otros alimentos que agarraba con sus manos pues no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, ya que gracias a su desvelo de la noche anterior, le había agarrado la tarde. Llegaría tarde a su primer día como estudiante de bachillerato, como un omega. Tal y como su amigo de la infancia lo había anticipado, Sawamura Eijun se había convertido en un hermoso omega, aunque un poco distinto a cuando era pequeño: ahora es un chico un tanto gruñón, más enérgico que antes, el tono de su voz puede llegar a decibeles muy altos sin mencionar que el deporte que antes practicaba, ahora se ha convertido en tan sólo una afición.

Atrás había quedado ese niño llorón, o bueno, al menos después del mal incidente en la escuela ya no había tenido más motivos para llorar; excepto cuando supo que Miyuki sería trasladado a otra escuela y ya no lo podría ver tan seguido, así mismo el detonante que terminó por hacerlo derramar lágrimas a escondidas de Miyuki: su traslado de escuela también venía acompañado de su mudanza a otro lugar de Tokio, muy lejos de donde él vivía. Esa vez fue la última vez que lloró, pero ahora es diferente, en su nueva escuela podría ver a Miyuki Kazuya, su burlón amigo e inclusive el otro chico peliverde que también lo provocaba junto a Miyuki: Kuramochi Yoichi.

Todas esas memorias junto a ellos lo emocionaban, ya quería partir y verlos nuevamente. Seguro él era más alto que Kazuya pues Sawamura solía ser un poco más grande que él cuando era un niño.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"¿Estás seguro que no me olvidarás?" Cuestionó el pequeño Sawamura.

Los tres: Kuramochi, Miyuki y Sawamura se despedían al inicio del crepúsculo, afueras del edificio donde vivían Eijun y Kazuya.

Kuramochi se encontraba tras Sawamura, con su mano diestra en su hombro para alentarlo. Miyuki los miraba a ambos, en especial a Eijun que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría en lágrimas, sin embargo se abstenía.

"Claro, no seas torpe. Además, recuerda que serás mi omega te guste o no." Resopló el joven de lentes.

"¿Seguro?" Inquirió Sawamura, esta vez ni siquiera le replicó sobre lo de ser su omega. Después de tres meses y medio de conocerlo, ya hasta se hacía la idea de que así sería.

Miyuki dejó escapar un desesperante suspiro, terminando por sonreír para calmarlo. "Recuerda que cuando tengamos quince años iremos a la misma escuela, aunque más bien cuando tu tengas los quince porque yo estaré un año adelantado."

A Miyuki de repente le pareció ver un destello de esperanza en los ojos del menor, pero ese destello se apagó rápidamente.

"¿Y si no resulto ni ser tu omega? ¿Qué tal si no-?"

Kazuya tapó la boca del otro abruptamente, frunciendo el cejo.

"Ya te dije que serás mi omega y no digas más." Gruñó, quitando su mano.

Sawamura impresionado, se limitó a asentir. Kuramochi por su parte, lanzó una carcajada al aire, Miyuki le correspondió con una sonrisa soslaya. El menor hizo un puchero, sintió que otra vez se estaban burlando de él. Por dentro deseaba no ser tan sentimental.

Kazuya cambió esa sonrisa por una más dulce, despeinó el cabello de Sawamura al dar un paso hacia adelante para ir al camión de mudanzas. A su paso, le pasó susurrando a la oreja de Kuramochi lo siguiente: "Cuida muy bien de Sawamura en mi ausencia. Te lo encargo."

El peliverde asintió con un bufido, siguiendo con la mirada al que ahora es su ex-compañero de clases. No sólo Sawamura estaba triste por su partida, pero Yoichi era aún mejor escondiendo su tristeza que Eijun.

Ese día, en la penumbra de su habitación, fue la última vez que el pequeño Sawamura lloró. Guardaría sus esperanzas de ver a su amigo cuando cumpliera los quince.

* * *

Presente

* * *

"Eijun, bebe tu té o comes tus alimentos, estás haciendo un desorden y no serás precisamente tú el que lo limpiará." La madre del moreno advirtió con un tono de voz muy amenazador.

Sawamura se encogió de hombros, haciendo el intento de masticar lentamente, pero no pudo. Al contrario, se puso de pie, golpeando con ambas manos la mesa donde desayunaban los tres. "¡Imposible!" Exclamó con entusiasmo y la boca llena. La madre y el padre al ver el bocado masticado desviaron sus miradas.

"¡Simplemente es imposible calmarme! Lo siento papá y mamá, pero debo irme ya!" Sentenció, apuntando al techo del apartamento.

"Bien, pero volando no llegarás. Tus maletas las puse en la puerta de la entrada." Contestó la madre, poniéndose de pie. "Pero siquiera dános unos minutos más para que nos despidamos, pues luego ya no podremos verte tan seguido." Agregó al acercarse a él y darle un beso en la frente. El padre también se puso de pie, pero no fue hacia él, sino a la sala donde fue a buscar un obsequio de despedida para Eijun.

Mientras tanto, la madre abrazaba con mucho afecto a su hijo. "Es seguro que encontrarás a tu Alfa en la escuela y cuando lo hagas, cuida de él o ella también. Ah, y también ten cuidado en las épocas de celo. No hay prisa en convertirnos en abuelos."

Los pómulos de Sawamura se incendiaron de color rojo con el consejo de su madre, y para colmo lo último que dijo lo puso a sudar.

En la sociedad que ellos viven, ser padre y madre al comienzo de su vidas como Alfas, Betas u Omegas no es mal visto, de hecho, muchos piensan que es lo mejor porque el Alfa comienza a trabajar desde temprana edad sin dejar de estudiar, realmente no son muchos los Omegas y Betas que deciden seguir una carrera, aunque la mayoría opta por terminar el bachillerato. Pero Sawamura era de esos que quería hacerse con una carrera profesional, no tiene contemplado convertirse en padre tan rápidamente como otros. Sea quien fuese su Alfa, definitivamente no permitiría que entorpeciera sus sueños.

Lo bueno de su caso, es que a sus padres no les urgía en convertirse en abuelos y verlo casado desde antes de asistir a la universidad, algo que no ocurría en otras familias de su sociedad. En ese sentido se sentía afortunado.

"Sí, lo sé. Te extrañaré, madre." Respondió Eijun, sonriendo.

Por otro lado, su papá volvió con él, trayendo el obsequio muy bien envuelto. Le entregó la caja a su hijo, y éste la tomo un tanto dudoso. Quiso abrirla pero su padre le detuvo con una mano.

"Cuidate, y abre ese regalo cuando estés en la escuela. Ten seguro que te será de mucha ayuda." Él recomendó con unas palmadas en su hombro.

Eijun asintió, y sin más que agregar, fue a agarrar sus maletas para dar comienzo a su nuevo viaje hacia su nueva escuela.

El chico estando en el taxi, no podía evitar quitar de su mente la sonrisa de Kazuya, que a pesar de ser una sonrisa socarrona, le gustaba mucho, aunque no sabía si le seguiría gustando cuando lo volviera a ver.

De hecho, él no estaba seguro si realmente se convertiría en el Omega de Miyuki, eso no era algo que decidiría porque sí. Si su aroma no le atraía a Kazuya, seguro le atraería a otro.

Se preguntaba a qué olería Miyuki, puestos que todos los Omegas, Betas y Alfas tienen un olor distintivo. Algunos huelen a algo específicamente, y otros tienen una mezcla de aromas.

Finalmente el viaje en el taxi terminó, ahora ya estaba frente a la escuela donde vería a sus viejos conocidos. La escuela se dividía en dos grande partes que a su vez, esas dos partes se dividían en tres cada una. Es decir, una parte era para chicos y la otra para chicas, y en esas dos partes, habían tres edificios que separaban a los Alfas, Betas y Omegas.

Para Eijun ciertamente era una escuela gigantesca, donde conviviría con otros Omegas como él.

Aspiró profundo, y sacudió su cuerpo tratando de despejar su nerviosismo. Lucía como un perro mojado quitándose el agua residual de su pelaje.

"Hm, no sé si ese método de sacudirse te llevará a alguna parte, pero déjame decirte que todos los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso te miran." Dijo una suave voz tras la espalda de Eijun. Éste se detuvo en seco, observando que en verdad le miraban raro y algunos reían con disimulo.

Giró su cabeza, sonriendo torpemente. "E-Es para espantar a los malos espíritus, es que en mi casa hay fantasmas.

La otra persona ladeó la cabeza, no se creía tal excusa, pero era tan tonta y graciosa que le siguió la corriente. "Ah... "

Sawamura ante esa respuesta, cayó en cuenta de su estúpida excusa. Se rascó la cabeza frenéticamente, avergonzado.

"C-como sea, veo que tú también traes tus cosas, o sea también eres nuevo."

"Sí."

"¿Y no entrarás?"

"Sí."

"¿Quieres que entremos juntos?"

Ante esa pregunta, el otro tarareó. "Sólo si ya no te sacudes." Sonrió.

"Claro." Carraspeó Eijun. No quería dar la impresión de idiota, aunque al final sí la dio. Ambos empezaron a andar entre los nuevos estudiantes, esquivando una que otra persona curiosa por la llegada de los nuevos Omegas pues nunca se sabe cuando tu pareja puede entrar por el portón de la escuela.

"¿Y cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó el joven moreno.

"Kominato Haruichi." Resopló mientras observaba el camino.

"¡Genial! Yo..."

Los dos siguieron platicando mientras buscaban su camino hacia los edificios. Por otro lado, Miyuki y Kuramochi curioseaban a lo largo y hancho de la entrada principal para ver si Sawamura llegaba, pero Eijun tomó caminó opuesto al que Miyuki y Yoichi estaban buscando.

"¿No percibes su olor?"

"Tsk, no, con tantos omegas entrando pues tú sabes que los olores se mezclan."

"Lo sé, pero si se supone que será tu Omega, sería más fácil para ti percibirlo, ¿no?" Bufó. "A lo mejor, llegará tarde, o en el peor de los casos... Él no será tu O-" El peliverde dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, Miyuki le había pisado el pie para callarlo.

"Mejor vayamos a los pasillos, tal vez deberíamos de empezar allí antes de que comience la ceremonia de bienvenida." Sugirió el joven de lentes.

"Te volveré a insistir como lo hice en el desayuno, mándale un mensaje de texto a ese idiota."

Miyuki gruñó, no quería hacerlo porque quería darle la sorpresa a Sawamura, pero ahora la sugerencia de Yoichi ciertamente era más práctica. No obstante, seguía obstinado con la idea. "No. Sigamos."

Kuramochi dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación, aunque quisiera retirarse, los amigos Alfa siempre se apoyan en casi cualquier circunstancia, así que no podía dejarlo a solas.

Ambos llegaron al inicio donde los pasillos de los edificios se separaban. Había demasiada gente circulando, el disgusto de Miyuki era evidente en su rostro. Sin embargo, su olfato percibió un aroma que se estaba acercando. Un aroma distinto al de otros. Kuramochi alzó una ceja al verlo apartarse de él, supuso que Miyuki ya estaba olfateando a su Omega. Sonrió soslayo, empezando a perseguir a su amigo a paso lento.

El olor que poco a poco iba alterando a Miyuki, era sutil y refrescante a la vez: un aroma a campo de girasoles, sutilmente dulce y a tierra recién mojada por la lluvia de verano.

La clase de aromas que vienen mezclados con un elemento de la naturaleza es poco común.

Seguramente era Sawamura, tenía que ser él, deseaba que fuera él.

"Hm, al parecer Ryo también viene con ese aroma y hay otro junto a ellos." Hizo saber Kuramochi. No sabía si Ryosuke, su pareja, venía muy cerca de ellos o los traía con ellos.

Miyuki tan sólo asintió, estaba muy concentrado en llegar a ese aroma. Al poco tiempo vio a Eijun y compañía, y afortunadamente era el portador de esa fragancia que lo estaba desesperando. Lo reconocía gracias a las fotografías que Kuramochi le había mostrado en el teléfono celular. Sawamura lucía más atractivo en persona, y sus orbes acaramelados destacaban desde la distancia gracias a la luz solar.

Kazuya se abrió paso entre los estudiantes, ignorando a las chicas que hablaban cosas sobre su atractivo. Sawamura, quien venía hablando con el hermano de Haruichi, percibió también el aroma de Miyuki. Cuando levantó su mirada y vio al joven apuesto de lentes que venía a paso ligero, tragó saliva. Él, hasta el momento, no había visto fotografías de Miyuki. No se imaginó que aquel niño de lentes, quien era más bajo que él, sería un apuesto hombre. Y, para agregar, también estaba su adictivo aroma: Miyuki olía a una mezcla de hojas de té de menta y canela. Tal aroma lo hacía evocar viejos recuerdos de cuando solía visitar a su abuelo en el campo cuando era niño. Recordaba cortar las hojas de menta y masticarlas junto a su querido abuelo, así como sus largos descansos bajo el único árbol de canela en todo el terreno. Miyuki ya estaba a pocos pasos, a punto de tenerlo en frente cuando un estudiante desconocido se interpuso en su paso, tomando por sorpresa a Eijun al tenerlo como obstáculo.

"Al parecer eres nuevo, guapo. Hey, ¿te importaría si-"

De repente Eijun vio que el otro sujeto salió prácticamente volando del lugar gracias a un Miyuki que no dudó en lanzarlo por ponerse en medio de su encuentro. Ni siquiera se dignó a ver al susodicho, ni preocuparse en absoluto.

Tan sólo estiró sus brazos hacia Sawamura, abrazándolo fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello; aspirando su delicioso aroma hasta llenar sus pulmones.

Sawamura sintió que una pared se le vino encima. "O-oye, ya, ya..." Dijo con cierta dificultad, tratando de tomar distancia. Sabía que Miyuki lo hacía a propósito, así mismo la boca que recorría su cuello, dejando obviamente su aroma para marcarlo como suyo, pero se estaba propasando por hacerlo al aire libre dentro de la escuela

Sawamura forcejeó una vez más con intensidad porque el agarre de Miyuki era muy firme. Ryosuke, quien era el que prácticamente venía a la par de Eijun, se aproximó unos pasos; jalando la camisa de Miyuki para ayudar al moreno.

Finalmente, gracias a esa ayuda extra, Sawamura se vio libre del abrazo abrumador de Miyuki.

"Idiota." Escupió Eijun con el cejo fruncido.

"Miyuki, será mejor que te comportes, o me veré obligado a acusarte con algún profesor." Interrumpió Ryosuke con una pequeña sonrisa terrorífica, inclusive a Kuramochi le provocó escalofríos.

El joven de lentes sonrió de lado, ondeando una mano. "Sí, sí, supongo que lo siento, ja ja." Contestó sin ningún remordimiento, mientras Eijun lo ojeaba aún disgustado y apenado.

"Tsk, me dejaste tu olor y es obvio que algún profesor se dará cuenta." Gruñó el moreno.

"Oh vaya, no esperé que después de algunos años de no verse, estén discutiendo desde ya." Hizo notar Kuramochi, tratando de contener la risa.

"Es lo de menos. Ahora ya todos sabrán que me perteneces." Agregó Miyuki.

"No era necesario, torpe." Sawamura replicó, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro.

No obstante, aún con lo molesto que estaba porque ambos podrían meterse en problemas, estaba feliz de que Miyuki lo eligiera. Ahora tenía el envolvente aroma de su Alfa sobre su cuerpo, cosa que le hacía sentir protegido.

"Como sea, nosotros debemos retirarnos. Muy pronto dará comienzo la ceremonia de bienvenida. Haruichi y yo-".

"La la la, sí, no importa si llegan uno o dos minutos tarde." Replicó Miyuki, ojeando al hermano menor Ryosuke. Kuramochi ya le había hablado sobre él previamente. "Quiero verte en el primer receso para ponernos al día. No faltes." Al final de la oración guiñó un ojo hacia Sawamura.

"Entendido. Hasta luego chicos." Eijun se despidió con una amplia sonrisa, dejando a Kuramochi y a Kazuya juntos. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de saludar apropiadamente al peliverde, quien lo cuidó en la escuela en años anteriores.

Ryosuke se fue junto a los otros dos Omegas, puesto que él era el encargado de todos los estudiantes y edificio de los Omegas y era su obligación ayudar a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. Básicamente era el presidente general estudiantil de ellos.

"Tsk, cuando lleguemos seguro ya no habrán asientos." Se quejó Sawamura.

"Pero míralo por el lado amable, Eijun. Al menos Miyuki sí resultó ser tu Alfa, te eligió." Comentó Haruichi.

"Lo siento. Tienes razón, tú aún no tienes un Alfa. Pero es probable que alguien te atraiga, seguro algunos ya percibieron tu aroma."

Las mejillas del pelirosa se sincronizaron con el color de su cabello al teñirse del mismo color, asintiendo. No estaba tan desesperado por conocer a su Alfa, y en cierta forma envidiaba a Sawamura por haber reafirmado que su amigo de la infancia se haya convertido su Alfa. Ciertamente no era algo tan común.

A pesar que los tres llegaron unos minutos con retraso a la ceremonia, alcanzaron a tomar asiento en la última fila. El director daba las instrucciones, políticas y reglas sobre la escuela. El director lucía muy estricto para Sawamura, ya que su tono de voz era escalofriante y así mismo su gran estatura y semblante añadían más temor. Seguro el director era un Alfa, aunque no podía percibir su aroma desde allí gracias a la cantidad de olores que estaban reunidos.

El final de la oratoria llegó, y finalmente tanto Eijun como Haruichi pudieron respirar con tranquilidad. El director Kataoka parecía muy severo para sus gustos.

Ryosuke los llevó a sus habitaciones, donde compartirían habitación con otros dos Omegas.

"Bien, ya llegamos. Tomen, les dejo los manuales del reglamento escolar por si a sus pequeños cerebros se les olvida la charla del director Kataoka." Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, entregando ambos folletos.

"Ah-Ah... Claro, hermano de Haruichi." Respondió Eijun, asombrándose por el grosor del reglamento.

"Gracias, hermano." Respondió el otro, abrazó el manual contra su pecho.

"Parecen algo asustados. No se desanimen, el director no es...tan severo como piensan." Bufó el mayor de los hermanos.

"P-por supuesto, supongo. Es tremendo Alfa." Comentó el moreno, rascándose la mejilla.

"¿Alfa? No, no lo es. Él es un Beta; su esposa es la Alfa."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Replicaron con asombro los dos nuevos Omegas.

"¡¿Ese gorila es un Beta?!"

"Cuida tus palabras, Sawamura. Pero sí, lo es. Como sea, los dejo. Cualquier duda, Haruichi tiene mi número de teléfono, pueden enviarme un mensaje en el horario de: entre no se atrevan a molestarme si no es cuestión de vida o muerte, a no me jodan con tonterías." Una sonrisa soslaya se dibujó en los labios largos de Ryosuke. Dejó a los otros dos con rostros deprimidos, sobre todo a Eijun quien pensó en un principio que el tipo sería dulce como Haruichi. Ryosuke inclusive daba más miedo que el mismo director Kataoka.

Al abrir la puerta, los nuevos inquilinos se encontraron con los dos chicos que compartirían habitación: un chico de cabellera negra y de estatura algo pequeña y el otro era un chico era calvo.

"Ah, ustedes deben ser Nori y Yagami según el tarjetero de la puerta." Dijo Eijun, descansando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

"Sí." Respondió Nori.

Desde ese intercambio de palabras los cuatro estudiantes se presentaron respectivamente, así mismo poniéndose al día al desempacar todas sus pertenencias porque este día los de nuevo ingreso no tendrían clases hasta el siguiente día. Primero tenían que ubicarse y conocer a sus compañeros de cuarto.

Tanto Sawamura y Haruichi disfrutaban de la amena platica y ordenando sus respectivas cosas, pero ya habían pasado dos horas clase y ya era el receso para los estudiantes, así que Eijun tuvo que disculparse por dejarlos un momento cuando aún seguían conociéndose, aunque Kominato ya sabía la razón.

Sawamura se dirigió hacia donde se separaban los pasillos, pues ni Omegas ni Betas ni Alfas podían estar en los edificios de los contrarios gracias al reglamento. No obstante, todos ellos se podían reunir afuera de los edificios, inclusive había cafeterías y pequeños jardines donde podían interactuar. Así mismo también las chicas podían establecer amistades con los chicos.

"¡Aquí!" Exclamó Miyuki, levantando su mano diestra para apresurar a Sawamura.

El moreno apresuró el paso al divisar a Miyuki; sonrió en el encuentro.

"Aún hueles a mí." Hizo notar Miyuki al tener a Sawamura en frente.

Eijun resopló, cruzando sus brazos sobre su torso. "Me pregunto por culpa de quién." Gruñó.

"Ja ja, bueno, vamos a una banca. Debes contarme algunas cosas."

"Pues dudo que Kuramochi no te haya puesto al día." Replicó, rodando los ojos.

Los dos se dirigieron a uno de los pequeños jardines que lo adornaban pequeños arbustos con flores, así también macetas con rosales y distintos tipos de cactus.

"Me alegra de que hayas resultado ser mi omega." Dijo Miyuki, sentándose en la banca junto a Eijun. Éste asintió muy nervioso, arrugando su pantalón al agarrar la tela de cada pierna por el mismo nerviosismo. ¿Qué hubiera sido de él si Miyuki no lo hubiera elegido? Pues desde pequeño albergaba sentimientos muy intensos hacia él.

"Y-Yo también, aunque no supe de ti. Es injusto porque Kuramochi te contó de mí cuando entraste a esta escuela el año pasado, ¿no?"

Kazuya rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza. "De hecho no, más bien desde mucho antes gracias a ese aparato que llamamos teléfono celular."

"¿Ah?" Sawamura tragó saliva, eso quiere decir que Yoichi le informó de cosas embarazosas también. Aún más injusto. Eijun nunca supo el número telefónico de su Alfa.

"En fin, ya sabiendo esto, debo de confesarte algo... Esperé a que estuviéramos frente a frente y esto no puede esperar más-"

"Detente. ¿No piensas pedirme matrimonio desde ya, verdad? Porque desde ya te digo que no está en mis planes terminar solo la escuela. Quiero ir a la universidad y-"

Miyuki tuvo que poner su dedo índice sobre los labios de Eijun, tenía un semblante muy serio y eso sorprendió al menor, inclusive le entró temor por la forma en cómo lo miraba.

"Escucha atentamente y no hables. Te conozco desde que eras un mocoso llorón y sé sobre tus sueños. Además, Kuramochi me habló mucho sobre ello. Obvio que nos casaremos, pero no después del bachillerato. Como sea, tú sabes que los Alfas, Betas y Omegas también pueden casarse por conveniencia también, ignorando aún si la otra persona no le atrae a la otra, ¿verdad?"

Sawamura asintió, poniendo mucha atención. Quería saber que traía entre manos Miyuki. Gracias a su padre había escuchado de casamientos por conveniencia, y por conveniencia quería decir: dinero y posición en la sociedad.

Kazuya carraspeó, prosiguiendo. "...solo te pido un favor. No te alteres demasiado, pero..."

Eijun frunció el cejo, haciendo una mueca de desesperación.

"Okay, trataré dependiendo de lo que me digas porque no sé qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros."

El alfa liberó un suspiro pesado, y volvió a carraspear. No podía ver a los ojos del moreno por el momento, así que se enfocó en ver sus manos.

"Mucho... Verás, fue cuando me mudé. A la escuela que fui conocí a un niño de noble familia, egocéntrico y caprichoso. Resultó que le atraje y se encaprichó con la idea de que él y yo fuéramos pareja cuando creciéramos... Y-Yo no quise que Kuramochi te contara esto, pero mi madre falleció y mi padre quedó desconsolado y empezó a gastar su dinero en alcohol. Ese niño estuvo a mi lado en esos tiempos difíciles, así que él convenció a su familia de comprometernos para sacarnos de las deudas. En fin, una cosa llevó a la otra y tenía que decirte que, actualmente aún sigo comprometido. Por eso..."

Miyuki ojeó al moreno, éste estaba congelado con la mirada perdida. Quizás dijo demasiada información en tan poco tiempo.

Sawamura no podía digerir toda esa información que Kazuya le brindó de golpe y mucho menos sabía qué decir en ese momento. ¿Miyuki estaba comprometido con alguien más? ¿Su madre muerta? ¿Su padre un alcohólico? ¿Y todo lo decía tan sencillamente? Y para colmo Kuramochi nunca le dijo nada. Se sentía traicionado. No sabía qué sentir, porque cada sentimiento se revolvía con el otro al tratar de apoderarse de él. Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba llorar y gritar. "... Por eso dije que no te alarmaras. Yo-"

"Te dije que dependiendo de la explicación lo haría y no, no lo haré. P-primero es lo primero, lo siento por lo que le sucedió a tu madre. Tenía la esperanza de volver a verla. Y, en cuanto a lo otro, ¡¿por qué diablos...?!" Sawamura se mordió el labio inferior, estaba a punto de cometer un error al reclamarle la razón de ese compromiso disparatado, obviamente fue para salvar a Miyuki y a su padre de vivir en la calle. Otra vez era víctima de la desesperación e impotencia de no poder reclamarle. No tenía derecho, pero ¿y qué seguiría? Se supone que Miyuki ya lo había elegido, e inclusive aún tenía rastros de su aroma sobre él.

Miyuki se removió del asiento, tomando a Eijun por ambos hombros. "Sawamura, vuelve a poner atención. Como más tarde él y yo entramos a diferentes escuelas, no lo he visto desde entonces. Claro, rara vez tenemos contacto por mensajes, pero escucha: a él lo considero un gran amigo, pero tú, tú eres mi Omega. No quiero que te metas en esto, pienso resolver esto antes de salir de la escuela."

Eijun no quería volver a lucir patético y llorón frente a Miyuki otra vez, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo. Si ahora iban a forma una pareja no permitiría que todo el problema descansara en sus hombros.

"¿Y tú no recuerdas lo que te prometí, torpe? Dije que yo también iba a ser capaz de protegerte."

"Hm, ¿protegerme de un mocoso caprichoso?" Bufó Kazuya.

Sawamura lo golpeó en la cabeza. "Idiota." Gruñó. "Dime, ¿cuál es el nombre de ese sujeto?"

"Narumiya Mei." Respondió, acariciando la zona golpeada.

"Hm, que nombre tan feo."

"Ja ja ja ja, ¿celoso?"

"Mejor calla, o te vuelvo a dar otro coscorrón."

"Oye, pero que malo te has vuelto. Ahora ya no necesitas pelota para golpearme. ¿A dónde fue aquel tierno niño y llorón, eh?"

"No me provoques Miyuki Kazuya" Gruñó, aunque con evidente sonrojo, tanto por la vergüenza y por lo enojado que empezaba a sentirse ante las provocaciones de su pareja.

Después de esa repentina y muy dolorosa plática, Sawamura regresó a su habitación con los chicos. De camino allí reflexionaba sobre la situación, además de que nunca pensó que en su primer día en la escuela iba a ser lleno de emociones encontradas. Todo fue tan repentino. A pesar de que le había dicho a Kazuya que lo protegería, en verdad no sabía qué hacer en ese tipo de situación tan difícil. Para colmo, no fue tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta que, a pesar de que Miyuki sonreía y bromeaba muy fácilmente, escondía un gran dolor tras esas máscaras.

La escuela seguro no sería fácil de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Siento la tardanza en publicar. Y en verdad, espero no les haya molestado lo del béisbol.

Siguiendo con las reglas:

La duración de la época de celo será con un mínimo de cinco días hasta un máximo de ocho.

Como es un mundo regido por las feromonas, obviamente en la época de celo no pueden estar afuera, u otros alfas serían atraídos, mayormente aquellos que no han encontrado su omega. De otra manera los omega serían violados.

Los omegas se quedan en su habitación en el periodo de celo, y la forma en que su aroma no salga al exterior, he pensado en tecnología para eso. He visto que otras escritoras ocupan otros recursos. En mi caso, hay unos pequeños aparatos instalados adelante, atrás, arriba y abajo de las puertas, así también como en las ventanas que obstruyen y esconden ese olor en el exterior.

Info extra: si bien los chicos y chicas están separados por edificios, las clases son mixtas.

Yagami, el compañero extra en el cuarto de Eijun, es un OC. No tendrá relevancia en la historia, es solo para llenar hueco.

En fin, gracias por leer, sus reviews y favoritos. Cualquier duda o curiosidad pregunten, suelo contestar vía mensaje. ^ ^

Btw, Ryosuke es la mejor opción para poder pararle el carro a cualquier Alfa, ¿no? XD

Y saludos a Kotori Yui que en cualquier parte está pendiente de mí. Muchas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta no es una actualización del fic, sin embargo quiero decirles algo:**

Desde un principio dije que el Miyusawa es la pareja _principal_ , y que aún así desarrollaría la historia del resto de las parejas; pues lamentablemente tengo que darles la noticia que ya no será así exactamente.

Pido un millón de disculpas, sé que perderé a muchos lectores que esperaban ver el desarrollo de las otras parejas, pero no tengo ni el animo ni la inspiración para escribirlas. **Únicamente desarrollaré la pareja de** _**Miyuki x Sawamura**_. Claro, habrá mención de las otras parejas, pero ya no el desarrollo de su historia. Siento decepcionarlos, y agradezco mucho a aquellos que seguirán mi historia a pesar de este cambio.

No creo que la inspiración y el propósito vuelvan, así que no se ilusionen pensando en que más adelante tal vez me anime, lo dudo. Tal vez pueda hacer algún extra SanaRai, cosa que tampoco es segura, pero es mi segunda ship más amada y tengo una gran pasión por ella y tal vez, quien sabe, probablemente... me anime. Ojo, tampoco se ilusionen.

En fin, gracias por leer esta nota y siento decepcionarlos. En serio, lo siento.

Pd: el titulo se mantiene, porque si bien no desarrollaré la historia de otras parejas, no quiere decir que no existan y que no vayan a salir. Viven en el mismo mundo alterno de Miyuki y Sawamura, así que en ese aspecto, el titulo se mantendrá. El resumen del fic sí tendrá cambio. Esta nota se eliminará cuando actualice el siguiente episodio, así como también su descripción en el resumen.


End file.
